Ace Combat 3 Omake 6: Video Game Craze
by Sadhana The Prince
Summary: We are all aware that fighter pilots do have some downtime, but are video games applicable? Especially to Rena?


On a Friday night, in Fiona's room, both her and Erich are playing a shooter game "Battle Honor", as the unbeatable Erich is having a hard time beating a fellow unbeatable, Fiona, and her gaming skills. Eventually, Erich lost the match to Fiona.

"Wh-Why-Why are you so good?" Said Erich, reacting to his loss

Fiona replied, "Maybe it's because I've played longer than you."

With comical tears flowing like waterfalls, Erich had this to say, "But-But‚ I'm the champion!" He moans due to this loss as Fiona jeers in victory.

The door opens revealing Rena.

"May I enter?"

"You're cleared to proceed Rena!"

"What are you two playing?"

"We're playing Battle Honor. I just broke Erich's streak."

"Years of video game training wasted!" Erich laments.

"I'm sure it's not so bad. Can I play?"

Still in tears, Erich hands her the controller. "Sure, whatever." And he sits on the edge of the bed behind the two girls.

"Okay new match. Let's begin!"

However, just as the new game match starts, Rena's mouth changes from a kind smile to a grin with an evil snicker, like a new personality was born. The game match begins, with Fiona off to a good start.

"Check it out guys. I'm about to make my first kill again. Yea-

Suddenly, her Player Character gets killed off!

"WHAT?"

She then sees Rena with her evil laugh as the latter says, "YEAAAAAAAH! ALRIIIIIIIGHT!"

"What the hell?"

"TAKE THAT YOU N00B!"

"NOOB!?"

"Watch closely! This is how a REAL pro gets the job done!"

Both Fiona and Erich surprisingly and shockingly see Rena's Player Character scoring some sweet kills. This is their first time they bear witness to Rena's gamer side.

Erich asks, "Is this the side of Rena we haven't seen before?"

Fiona replies, "It's like a demon possessing her body!" She shakes her head in disbelief. "Demon or not, you're not gonna get to-"

"HEADSHOT!"

"MEEEEEEEEE!" Fiona squeals upon seeing her player character get instantly killed.

A montage of Rena's gaming skills begins as both Fiona and Erich remained in shock as to what they have witnessed. Throughout the montage, Rena constantly chews out the other players via insults, "Quit camping and fight like men you P***IES! Got pwned by a drone! Nice try douche pickles! You're not gonna get me that easily!"

Her latest target, a 10-year-old kid with an obscene username.

"What's the matter? You're gonna start crying to your mommy?"

She hears the kid starting to sob.

"Oh my god! You actually are crying!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Now I just feel bad." She says, feeling concerned.

"Really?"

"NO I'M NOT! IT'S JUST THE GAME STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The kid goes into a wild tear-infused tantrum as the kid's voice chat cuts off.

"Oh don't be such a buzzkill!"

"Hey! Don't you think that's a bit too far?" Asked Erich.

"It's just a game "Grasshead""

"WHAT D'YOU CALL ME?"

Fiona laughs at the insult, infuriating him. All of a sudden...

"Hey "Gingerhead", you got pwned!"

She gasps at the sight of her dead player character.

"Also, "gingerhead"? I've told you before my hair color is auburn!"

"Same difference."

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

An hour and a half pass. Rena wins five games in a row! "YEAH! I AM THE WINNER! WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER! IN YOUR FACE!"

Fed up, both scream "RENA!" Erich continues with, "I think we had enough video games for today."

Rena, calmed down, says, "I'm sorry."

"What's with you back there? You're like a different person let alone a demon." Fiona complains.

"Yeah. Sorry, I should've told you before that whenever I play these kinds of games, I suddenly start to become competitive. I turn into something of a crazy gamer. Taunting at other players and such."

"I see. But looking at your gameplay, you must've had lots of experience." Said Erich.

"Hey. For a girl with a Silverstone disease, I got to have something to keep me occupied!"

"So it's not just movies and music," Fiona adds.

"Excuse me. I may love movies and music, but my love for the blue skies and video games triumphs above all else! I have played various games aside from Battle Honor like VR Fighter, Sonar the Armadillo, Super Antonio's Journey, Stories of Aspergia, Mega Robots, Memories, Iron Engine Chrome, Speed Demons, Fists of the Furious, and Ace Combat!"

"Okay okay! We get it. You are a great gamer." Said Erich. "But tone down on the taunting please, the last thing we'll need is some angry video game nerds rage-quitting."

"I'll do my best."

"Whaddya say? One more round?" Fiona asks.

"Promise you'll behave?" Erich adds.

"Yes! And yes!"

The next game match starts as both Rena and Fiona see a new gamer they have not seen before. Then, in an instant, Rena's player character gets instakill out of nowhere.

"Whatthe- Nononononono! NO! Who did that?"

"It is I!" Said the mysterious voice.

Another player character appears with the username "SadhanaThePrince".

"Ladies and gentlemen, your prince has joined the match! And I'm here on behalf of my friend whom you made him cry. Where I come from, it's called "PAYBACK TIME!""

Rena, issued for a challenge, says, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Bring it!"

The two-player characters collide as their fight begins!

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes:

As shown in Rena's interview in the prologue, when not on duty, she spends time in her room watching movies and listening to music. And then it hit me: "Does she play video games too?"

I'm sure you all know the video games this fanfic is referencing to. But just in case:

VR Fighter - Cyber Troopers Virtual-On

Sonar the Armadillo - Sonic the Hedgehog

Super Antonio's Journey - Super Mario World

Stories of Aspergia - Tales of (series)

Mega Robots - Megaman

Memories - Dating Sim

Iron Engine Chrome - Metal Gear Solid

Speed Demons - Ridge Racer

Fists of the Furious - Any 2D fighting game

Likewise, I do not own Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere. However, I DO own my character "Sadhana".


End file.
